Spoiled Child
by sss979
Summary: At some point, Tegan just HAD to be put in her place.


Title: Spoiled Child

Rating: PG

Summary: At some point, Tegan just HAD to be put in her place.

"So what now?" Tegan asked. "Another shot at Heathrow?"

"If you ask me, I think we really ought to do some repairs," Nyssa said uneasily. "Especially now that we've had to use that sonic resonator inside the Tardis."

"No telling what sort of damage it might've done," Adric agreed.

"The Tardis is fine," the Doctor said firmly. "She wouldn't have been damaged by a sonic resonating device."

"And anyway, if she was, how could you tell?" Tegan mocked. "This ship can't fly straight, damaged or not!"

The Doctor drew in a breath, gathered his patience, and turned to face her. "Go somewhere, sit down, and be quiet."

"Oh, do you think it would work better if I wasn't here?"

"Tegan..." Nyssa warned gently, her reserves of patience far less depleted than the Doctor's, at present.

"Anyway, it's fine," Tegan continued with a slight shrug. "I think I'm actually starting to enjoy this a little. It might be fun to stay a while longer."

Nyssa beamed. "Oh, that's great, Tegan! We'd be thrilled to have you."

"No," the Doctor said firmly. He looked up, eyes locked hard on Tegan and her startled expression. "You're going home. London, Heathrow, 1981, just like I said."

"Oh please," she mocked. "You couldn't get me there when you tried! I'm doing you a favor in saving you any further embarrassment."

He drew in another breath, and stepped around the console, closer to her. "You are going home," he said calmly, clearly, "because I have had enough. I've been very patient with you, but I've had enough."

"I'm glad you've said so," she answered with a smirk. "Because I wouldn't have guessed."

"What do you mean?" Adric asked innocently.

"Stay out of this," the Doctor ordered.

"Doctor..."

"And you too, Nyssa!"

Both of his companions silent, he focused again on Tegan. "There are few things I require from my assistants. Trust is one and closely related is also obedience."

Tegan gave a quick laugh. "What are we, dogs?"

"You are my responsibility and when I give an order, it is with your safety in mind. And that goes for _all _of you!" He turned and scanned the room, eyes fixing first on Nyssa, then on Adric.

"What did _we_ do?" Adric demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," Tegan answered for the Doctor. "He's just tetchy because he can't get his ship to find the right century, but you can pilot it right into the room of the house we were stuck in."

The Doctor spun on her again, eyes cold, jaw tense. "I am warning you, Tegan. Push me too far and you will find that I _do_ push back."

"And what then?" she challenged. "You'll drop me off on some planet somewhere? A convenient threat since you can't seem to find Heathrow."

"No. I'm not going to drop you off somewhere. I said I would get you back to your time and I meant it."

"Then what exactly are you going to do?"

He stepped closer, looming over her, but she stared back with a smirk, unimpressed. "Do you know what your problem is, Tegan?" he said low. "You're like a spoiled child. A defiant, spoiled little girl who throws a tantrum any time she doesn't get her way."

"You're one to talk!"

"This is my ship," he continued, ignoring her. "_You_ stowed away on it and like it or not, you're in my world now."

"Well, it wasn't as if I knew what I was doing!"

"Which is why I've been very, very patient with you. But so help me, Tegan, if you continue to act like a child then I am going to _treat_ you like a child." He lowered his voice, eyes fixed hard on hers as he stepped well inside of her personal space. "And I may just take you right over my knee."

Her eyes went wide as saucers at the pseudo-sexual reference, but there was nothing sexual about the way he was looking at her. His eyes were completely cold, and dead serious. She tightened her jaw as she stood straighter, shoulders back.

"You wouldn't dare," she tried.

"_Try_ me."

She swallowed, not breaking her posture as it dawned on her - in some far corner of her mind - that he might well and truly be serious. She wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. She said nothing.

"Go somewhere, sit down, and be quiet," he ordered again.

This time, she didn't argue. She took a giant step back, gathered her dignity, and stormed out of the control room.


End file.
